


The Chosen One, Part 10

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: No beta. One-shot. ~kizWarnings: None.





	The Chosen One, Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: No beta. One-shot. ~kiz
> 
> Warnings: None.

 

**The early morning light was filtering through**  Harry's wide open window, a breeze came with it and Draco's hunger wouldn't let him rest a moment longer. He had woke sometime in the night but willed himself back to sleep when he realized it wasn't even light outside yet. Harry and him hadn't stopped for dinner, only when they fell asleep and Draco could only hope that when they got to the more important parts of their bedroom activities that Harry Potter wasn't the type to  _actually_ go for hours. Draco didn't have the stamina for that, he knew already. He was just along for the ride after his second orgasm and Harry didn't seem to mind at all.

Draco eased out of Harry's hold and off the bed quickly grabbing a pair of Harry's sweatpants from the half-opened drawer and then he headed to the kitchen. He found half a pizza in the icebox and sat it on the counter with a beer - the only thing Harry had to drink, aside from hard liquor. Draco grabbed  _The Prophet_ from the windowsill and a piece of pizza taking a bite as he leaned against the counter.

He was on his second piece and halfway through his beer when Harry's voice met him, "Draco?"

"Mm?" Draco glanced up at the man, over the top of the paper, "I was hungry." He answered his curious look, "also, why do you only have alcohol in your house?"

"I have coffee, tea, and water, you just have to get them yourself," Harry smirked. "How's the pizza?"

"Best pizza of my life," Draco turned to put  _The_   _Prophet_  down on the counter before taking another bite, "would you like a piece?"

"No thanks," Harry closed the distance and wrapped himself around Draco tightly, "I'm still tired." He whined against his throat, giving him a small kiss.

"We can go back to bed," Draco suggested hooking his free arm around Harry's side and pressing a hand to his back while he took another bite, "just let me finish eating."

"Is this what hungry Draco is like?" Harry leaned back with a smile, "it's cute."

Draco scowled but continued eating, taking a small drink of his beer, "you made me hungry, it's not my fault."

"Nothing ever is, hm?" Harry took the beer from him and his own drink, "we have to go shopping today."

"For something other than alcohol?"

"I'll add it to the list now."

"I'd appreciate that," Draco finished his piece and was no sooner down wiping his hands on the towel on the counter before Harry had him off the ground and in his arms.

"Were you done?"

"I suppose so," Draco arched an eyebrow, lolling in Harry's arms, "I can walk y'know?"

"But, it's so much better if I carry you," Harry kissed his cheek before laying him on the bed and crawling over him, "plus this way I know you won't go through my things and judge me."

"Judge you?" Draco let out a small breath when Harry plopped down against him, snuggling up against his chest.

"I know you, Draco, you absolutely hate this place."

"Your home, Potter, not mine to like."

"I knew it," Harry shifted slightly and glanced up at him, "what don't you like?"

"The furniture and this hideous bedspread we're pressed against."

"Those are the only things you've ever seen," Harry snorted, "just think of all the things you haven't."

"Mm," Draco brushed his fingers through Harry's hair feeling the man abandon the conversation as he cuddled against Draco again.

"I'm tired," Harry mumbled, bucking his head against Draco's hand and shutting his eyes. Draco scratched his fingers through Harry's hair against his scalp and remained quiet letting the man fall back asleep, soon following him.

**"I find it hard that you've never been in a Muggle**  shop before." Harry laughed as he watched Draco peering at the produce distrustfully.

"We have the same things in Wizarding shops," Draco glanced over, "except those gadgets."

"A food processor." Harry glanced at what he was pointing at, "a microwave..."

"Yeah, exactly, we don't have those things in our shops." Draco picked up an apple, peering at it thoroughly.

"You've seen an apple before Draco." Harry laughed again, shaking his head.

Draco glared, "how do they know it's fresh without doing a spell?"

Harry sighed and grabbed the apple, "I'll bet you ten galleons it's fresh."

"Ten galleons?" Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his Wizarding money, counting ten of the pieces out and holding them between them, "go on then, Potter."

Harry raised the apple and took a bite, turning it around to show Draco the inside as he chewed, his face pulled as if to say,  _see?_

"Well, you're bound to get lucky sometime," Draco smarted giving Harry the ten galleons, watching him swallow, "fine, I'll let you shop."

"Thank Merlin," Harry took another bite of the apple he had in his hand and set about buying his produce before they moved down to the meat department and then on to dairy. Harry's cart was half-full and Draco was half-bored before they headed to the front of the store. "Ready?"

"More than..." Draco shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I figured," Harry started putting his items onto the conveyor belt as Draco stood behind him watching, "wasn't so bad was it?"

Draco lifted one shoulder, "hm."

"Oh c'mon," Harry laughed, glancing over his shoulder, "come off it."

"It was shopping in a place I don't trust." Draco scrunched his nose before his eyes fell over the chocolates that lined the check-out aisle.

"Would you like anything?"

"This," Draco decided holding out a Three Musketeer bar after reading what was in it.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Don't tempt me, Potter," Draco said playfully, before shaking his head and watching Harry put his chocolate bars on the conveyor.

"How're you today, Harry?" The girl behind the check out asked, smiling widely at Harry in question.

"We're doing well," Harry grinned back,  _always all grins,_ Draco thought as he watched them talk.  _All grins._


End file.
